narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muse
|image=Muse.png |kanji=ムーサ |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Muusa |literal english=One's Muse |users=Daiochan Tokisada |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Testimony of Daiochan |tool media=Anime, Manga, Novel }} A tool of eloquence and sovereignty. Combining aspects of duality in order to form a more perfect union between the wielder and her tool. The synergy of Daiochan’s muse complements her imperial status as the ambassador to the world’s largest and most powerful organization. Her one of a kind weapon, often dubbed as her muse, exemplifies the theory of extremely low frequencies along with facets of cell petrification which can cause bouts of degradation to a unique state of fossilization. Appearance Her muse takes the appearance of a globe tipped staff which weighs approximately 12kg. The muse has a verdigris of red at the base and upon the sphere, the patina is a pastel jade. From here the visual appearance of the muse transcends to that of royalty as golden swirls decorate the parallel sides and at the top of the sphere. The swirled engravings upon the sphere seem to resemble flames or even clouds. The gold and jade at the top of the muse are formed together in a geometrical flower pattern when seen from the top and modal undulation when seen from the sides. The craftsmanship seen within the weapon is considered of the utmost reverence. From below the sphere, three decorative rings of jade shown to be connected to a golden floral engraving. Next is a tuft of dyed fur, which was originally brown however, Daiochan insisted that the fur should be dyed a brick red. From here, the muse has three golden rings descending into another golden floral pattern. A weapon such as this also needs to maintain a form of excellent grip for the wielder, therefore, the muse has a black grip section made which consists of foam. Next is a golden section which also houses a secret compartment within the muse. This section has hard pressed engravings which are shown both at the top and bottom. The engravings are mysterious in nature as they are constructed in a language that has yet to be deciphered. Finally, at the base of the muse, is a shown to be a golden petal which appears to be from the flower. Abilities The muse wielded by the ambassador carries a staggering amount of curse seals from upon the sphere. These curse seals are fragments of a unique seal that was used to seal the Heavenly Sovereign Gaoh Minazuki. These seal fragments are so old, that only Asu Rashoujin knows the true name of them. The seal fragments have the astounding ability to increase the mass of an object upon impact. The amount of mass the said object is increased by is doubled in comparison to what the original mass was. Successfully landing one strike while the seal fragment is activated allows Daiochan to debilitate an opponent with relative ease. Not only does the muse doubles the original mass, it also induces a slowing effect that not only inhibits the thought process, but it also disrupts the bodily functions such as heart rate and breathing rates. The effectiveness of this ability only lasts form approximately seven minutes. Along with the ability to drastically affect the opponent, Daiochan is also capable of fending off multiple kage level shinobi using her muse alone. This is largely due to the surprise factor of the muse being able to double the mass of any object it strikes. The hidden compartment contains unique sealing formula which has the ability to protect the muse from being sealed from outside forces. When this muse would be affected by other forms of sealing, the negating formula activates in a visual manner by forming a protective sphere over the muse. Another ability of the muse, is the ability to merge with the earth as if it was a fluid. This allows Daiochan to summon the muse from any earthen surface, this can even include her own limbs if they were transmuted into a form of rock. Category:Ninja Tools Category:SahaTo